


i remember (the taste of your skin tonight)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, actually idk what this is, also this is, ao3 pls remove the jr. from jinyoung's name thanks, but - Freeform, ceo! au, i intended for this to be longer, my creative juices have been dry lately so pls enjoy whatever the fuck this is :"), yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: go ahead rip my heart out, show me what love's all about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired & title taken from 5sos' "if you don't know" !
> 
> anyway please enjoy :")

white sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life. jaebum isn't new to them, all of them. he's the successor of the im company, sure, but who could blame him? getting high never really seemed like an awful option, anyway.

yes, jaebum isn't new to any of this. the loud music, the sweaty bodies, the overflowing haze of everything. he's been here often, but he never really had a reason to. that was, until he saw him.

body shaped perfectly, beautiful curves, beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile. he was and still is a fine piece of art, and who is jaebum to deny him?

jaebum first spotted jinyoung sitting on a bar stool in the nightclub, his pretty hand wrapped around a glass of wine. the black, ripped skinny jeans hugged his thighs perfectly — showing some skin, too, which was a plus. the black shirt wasn't as tight as the pants, and neither were the red and black flannel or the black shoes.

jaebum sat next to him, openly eyeing him up and down. jinyoung didn't seem to mind. in fact, he loved it. jaebum had been able to see a faintly hidden smirk while he was drinking champagne, his eyes sparking playfully.

jinyoung went to the dance floor, shaking his hips to the melody teasingly. he knew jaebum was watching, and he absolutely loved it. jaebum licked his lips, because goddamn, that's one fine ass.

jaebum approached him, slowly, and latched himself onto jinyoung's backside. jinyoung's ass to jaebum's dick, and jinyoung let out a small moan.

that was the first time.

the next ones, they were different.

jaebum never intended for this to happen. all this was only supposed to be daily flings, but somehow at some point, he managed to.

he managed to fall in love.

and it isn't right, jaebum knows, because you're not supposed to have feelings for your fuck buddy. maybe, just maybe, this is all in his head. jaebum thinks of this over and over, repeatedly trying to dispose of the feeling, but then jinyoung smiles and it just comes overflowing ten times more.

and jaebum shouldn't feel this way, he knows he shouldn't, but it's unstoppable. it's inevitable, this fate of his. jinyoung's everything, jaebum should've known. he should've known he was going to fall. maybe, he did know. he just didn't care, and jumped into the enchanting sea of park jinyoung carelessly. 

and nights like these, where jinyoung seems to be asleep peacefully, jaebum brushes the hair on his forehead to the side. he trails the lines of jinyoung's facial structure, observing every curve, every corner of the perfection called park jinyoung.

but the moments don't always last. jinyoung's always been full of surprises, outbursts, everything of the sort — and jaebum knows. tonight isn't an exception. 

"are you in love with me?"

jaebum's heart stops. but he knows, if he doesn't tell the truth, he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

better now than never, right?

so, he replies, "yes."

and jaebum watches jinyoung's eyes widen, his body tensing and his hands frozen in their spots. jinyoung looks up at jaebum, his eyes filled with uncertainty, and maybe a little guilt? who knows.

"jaebum, i—"

jaebum wants jinyoung to want him the same way he does. jaebum wants jinyoung to look at him the same way he does.

jaebum wants jinyoung to stay.

but if jinyoung isn't sure, if the feelings aren't there, then what is the point, really?

should he continue on letting jinyoung rip his heart out? should he just continue to bear the pain alone? _should he just completely stop loving jinyoung?_

no, he can't. it's impossible.

he's absolutely infatuated with jinyoung, and it breaks and mends his heart at the same fucking time.

and as jaebum continues to look at jinyoung, his eyes speaking the words he doesn't seem to dare to say, jaebum's heart falls. _he knows._

 

_if you don't know, let me go._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i know it sucked :") kudos and comments are always highly appreciated, though! <3


End file.
